Liljauhri ja muita tarinoita
by Kiemura14
Summary: 10 rareparitusta. 1: Lucifer/Lilith 2: Michael/Dean 3: Jo/Dean 4: Sam/Jess 5: John/Bobby 6: Benny/Dean 7: Gabriel/Kali 8: Nick/Sarah 9: Metatron/Raphael 10: Castiel/Sam
1. Liljauhri: Lucifer&Lilith

Lilith/Lucifer

-**Liljauhri**-

Liljan terälehdet haalenevat helvetin harmaiden pilvien alla. Tuhkaa sataa naisen punaisille hiuksille ja hänen kasvojensa kauneus sulaa pisaroina veriseen maahan. Kangas palaa ihoon kiinni ja naisen hahmo vähitellen katoaa, muuttuu savuksi.

Olemattomilla käsillään Lilith heittää liljansa maahan. Kukka on liian puhdas tähän maailmaan.

Hetken saa multa hengittää hänen jalkojensa alla, ennen kuin sen täytyy muuttua pimeäksi kidaksi, jonka ainoa tarkoitus on nielaista hänen hahmonsa sisäänsä. Lilith antaa itsensä tippua sen hampaattomaan nieluun.

Hän herää uneen ja nukahtaa aamuun. Sen loiste on liian kirkas, joten olemattomien silmäluomien on pakko sulkeutua sen hehkun edessä. Lilith koskettaa valoa katseellaan, liekkejä sielunsa viimeisillä rahtusilla. Liekit pakenevat hänen kosketuksensa tieltä, kiertyvät kehäksi kauemmas. Lilith jää varjoon ja palelee.

Aamu puhuu, kutsuu naista ilman sanoja, lauseita ja ajatuksia.

Vain heikko sydämen jyske kertoo Lilithille jotain. Se ei ole hänen oman sydämensä lyönti, sillä hänelle ei ole sydäntä. Ei enää, eikä ikinä uudelleen.

Tähti nousee tulisen kehän keskelle, yhtä aikaa aurinkona ja kaiken raiskaavana pimeytenä. Lilith ei näe sitä, sillä hänen silmänsä ovat liittyneet tuhkan seuraan. Hän hengittää aamukasteen, omenoiden ja taivaan tuoksua sisäänsä ja vannoo, ettei ole rakastunut.

Se on vain hänen mielensä kiero juoni, synti sykertyneenä rintaluiden väliin.

Lapseni, pimeä tähti kuiskaa, lapseni. Sen ääni ei ole ääntä, vain voimaa ja tuskaa kiedottuna tyhjään tilaan. Aamunkoiton riipaiseva kauneus, saa Lilithin uuteen loistoon. Hänen oikea hahmonsa valahtaa valkoisena huntuna takaisin hänen mustan, likaisen sielunsa päälle. Kuin lilja tai elämä olisi puhjennut uudelleen kukkaan.

Lilith itkee. Häkin rajattoman rajalliset ääriviivat kiiruhtavat kuristamaan häntä. Ne vaistoavat heikkouden, haluavat raakaa olematonta lihaa. Tukahduttavat Lilithin aisteja, painavat mielen alas synkkyyteen.

Tuli valahtaa hänen ympärillensä ja ajaa häkin kaltereiden syövyttävän kivun pois. Tyhjyys värähtää, pettää naisen jalkojen alta ja hän vajoaa ylöspäin. Siitä huolimatta Lilith ei kuole tänään.

Ei täällä, unimaailmassa. Ei niiden lukkojen takana, joita hän yrittää kovasti avata. Vain verta lisää, viimeinen punaisella maalattu loppusilaus ja aamunkoitto olisi täällä.

Lilith nousee pystyyn alttarilta, jolle oli nukahtanut hetkeksi. Hän suoristaa valkoisen mekkonsa olkainta ja nostaa hiuskiehkuran korvansa taakse. Kaikki on kuin satua. Lilith tuntee itsensä jumalalle naitettavaksi morsiameksi.

Tänään, hänen ruumiinsa kohtaisi maailmanlopun.


	2. Paratiisivala: Michael&Dean

Michael/Dean

-**Paratiisivala**-

Älä katso minuun, äläkä kutsu minua. En kestäisi sanojen -

(_sanan_)

- merkityksiä ja painoa, jos huutaisit ne ilmaan, minulle. Käännä toivottomuutesi muualle, piilota luopumisen ja luovuttamisen tuska jonnekin kauas, pois minun katseeni alta. Hautaa epätoivosi hiekkaan, hukuta se olueen, mutta mitä ikinä teetkin, älä luovuta. Älä antaudu minulle.

(_uudestaan_)

Huomasin kyllä, kun kuiskasit kutsusi yötaivaalle, silloin kuin uskoit minun kuuntelevan.

En vastannut kutsuusi, koska en tahdo sinua. En tahdo ottaa sitä, mitä tarjoat vain katkerasti, silloin kuin olet liian väsynyt yksin jatkamaan. Luuletko tosiaan, että tahdon riistää sinua tai tuhota tahtosi, kun olet liian heikko ja hauras? Luuletko, että voisin sinua käyttää niin hyväksi?

Ethän sinä edes tunne minua. Eli kaipa se on juuri sitä, mitä sinä luulet.

En minä erhettäsi korjaa. Miksi korjaisin? Et uskoisi minua, näkisit sotilaan ja vahtikoiran, kuuliaisen ja kiltin -

(_pahan_)

- pojan, joka tekisi mitä tahansa saadakseen tämän tarinan loppuun. Etkä sinä ole valmis kuulemaan sen loppua. Tahdot päättymättömän kertomuksen, jonka sivujen satuhahmot päättäisivät omat kohtalonsa. Repisit sivut irti ja sytyttäisit ne tuleen sanoen, että tämä ei ole mikään tarina, vaan tämä on elämää.

Mikään ei mennyt niin kuin sen pitäisi. Etkä sinäkään ollut sellainen, kuin odotin. Olit parempi. Kuvittelen sinut viereeni -

(_sisälleni_)

- niin kuin se oli kirjoitettu. Haaveilen kehostasi vain puolet siitä, mitä sielustasi. Se vieläkin hohtaa kaiken lian ja kauhun jälkeen, helvetin liekkien ja suurkaupunkien savusumun karaisemana. Mahtuisimmeko edes sisälle samaan astiaan? Olisitko sinä minulle liian kirkas?

En minä sinua ota. Tiedän liikaa.

Rimpuilisit vastaan, raapisit olemustani. Huutaisit ja kiroaisit, sylkäisisit loukkauksia loukkausten perään. Raivoisit ja yrittäisit ravistaa minua päältäsi, enkä voisi enää pitää sinua ylläni. Olet liian vahva, ja jos päätyisit toisiin ajatuksiin, yrittäisit varastaa suostumuksen takaisin. Vetäytyisit minun syleilystäni ja taistelisit minua vastaan, vaikka siihen ei olisi mitään oikeaa syytä, muuta kuin kammosi saamattomuuttasi kohtaan.

En ota sitä riskiä. Voitan ilman sinua -

(_häviän_)

- ja voin tulla luoksesi sodan loputtua. Kosken sinua, puhun sinulle totuuden ja kaappaan sinut vielä syliini. Kiedon sinut siipieni suojaan, enkä päästäisi enää ikinä irti. Kaikki on hyvin ja kaunista, eikä mikään ikinä satuta sinua. Mikään ei mustaa mieltäni. Olemme yhdessä viimein ja vihasi haihtuu, kun ymmärrän sinua, katoavia huoliasi.

Paratiisissa sinäkin varmasti ymmärrät minua.


	3. Kirkkaassa yössä: Jo&Dean

Jo/Dean

**-Kirkkaassa yössä-**

Unen maku suussa on polttavan savuinen. Tai oikeastaan se on bensaa ja kemikaaleja leviämässä iltaan, joka yöksi viimein tahtoo muuttua. Räjähdyksen liekit ovat vaivoin katulamppua kirkkaammat.

Dean voisi naulat turhiksi todeta. Kyllä kuumuus itsessään riitti jo tappamaan.

Hän herää ja tuntee vieläkin paineaallon selkänsä takana, vaikka oikeasti hänen selustaansa koskettaa vain motellin kulunut ja kova patja. Painajaisen katkera muistikuva piinaa hänen suljettujen silmäluomiensa takana, kun hän kuuntelee hiljaa pimeässä veljensä hentoa kuorsausta. Yö ei ole edes puolitiessä, mutta hänen luotaan uni on jo karannut valtamerten taa.

Dean nousee pystyyn ja horjahtelee ovelle. On outoa tottua taas nukkumaan vaatteet päällä, aina valmiina. Vaikeampaa oli heivata pullo pois ihan vain sen takia, että metsästäjän perisynti ei koituisi kuolemaksi.

Metsästäjät kuolevat niin pirun nuorina.

Piru oli myös joillekin epäonnekkaille suora syy viikatemiehen virkamatkaan. Hitto, siitä tuntuu kuluneen niin paljon aikaa. Vuosikymmeniä, kenties. Päälle vuosihan se oikeasti oli ja Deanin sydämessä se päivä tuntuu vieläkin eiliseltä.

Impala ei ole täällä, eikä Dean siis tahdo tarttua rattiin.

Hän antaa polkunsa vetää alas loivaa mäkeä puiden katveeseen. Niin hän ei joudu näkemään taivaalla kurkkivaa kuuta, joka kipeästi muistutti taivaasta. Heistä, jotka olivat sinne päässeet. Oksien takana tuijottava hopeapinta ei ole vielä kutsunut ihmissusiakaan seikkailuun, joten Deanin taskussa odottava veitsi ei saisi ainakaan sutta maistaa. Metsä odottaa ja Dean odottaa myös. Hän tietää tulleensa kutsutuksi.

Jotain yliluonnollista tapahtuu.

"Jo?" Dean kysyy hiljaa kuiskauksena, niin, ettei metsäniityn toisella laidalla häilyvä hahmo millään voinut kuulla. Silti nainen nyökkää. Hän leimahtaa lähemmäs, liikkuu ilman askeleita.  
Kummitus, hahmo, painajainen välkkyy paikasta toiseen, mutta aina eteenpäin ja kohti Deania. Unelmako sittenkin? Miehen epätoivoinen toteutumattoman rakkauden haavekuva.

Naisesta ei ollut jäänyt luuta suolattavaksi, ruumista poltettavaksi. Palo nielaisi kaiken kotiin kannettavan, vaikka Dean ei olisi voinut edes jäädä ketään kotiin saattamaan. Miten metsästäjä tämän metsästäisi? Kenellä oli hiussuortuva, maitohammas tai pala kynttä? Tai pahempaa, olento oli laskeutunut alas silkasta tahdosta.

Mitä naiselta olisi jäänyt kesken? Eikö hän jo kerran yrittänyt Deania tappaa?

"Dean." Jo sanoo. Hänen veriset huulensa eivät liiku, kun ääni karkaa hänen sisältään. "Dean." Jo pudistaa päätään niin, että kultaiset hiukset valahtavat eteen ja taakse. Suru on vahvin sanoma naisen silmissä, kun hän viimein tulee miehen eteen ja nostaa kätensä olemattomaan kosketukseen. Vain kylmyyttä ne sormet kantavat, kun valahtavat Deanin posken läpi.

"Älä ole niin ankara itsellesi."

"Et olisi kuollut-"

"En kuollut sinulle tai sinun takiasi."

Jo hymyilee, katkerastikin. Pientä pilkettä on kuitenkin kaivautunut hänen silmiinsä.

"Älä käsitä väärin, Dean. Kuolin maailmalle, ihmisille. Kaikille."

Kuin kuiskatakseen salaisuuden nainen kurottaa kohti Deanin kasvoja. Mutta hän ei sanokaan mitään, vaan painaa suudelman Deanin kuivuneille huulille. Se tuntuu ilmalta, mutta kiinteämmältä kuin aikaisempi kosketus. Hetken Dean uskoo voivansa kietoa kädet rakkaansa ympärille, mutta hän ei saa otetta kuultavasta kehottomasta sielusta. Suudelma katkeaa ja Dean puhaltaa keuhkoistaan kylmää ilmaa ulos.

"_Myös_ sinulle Dean. Rakkaudelle. Älä häpeä sitä, mitä olet saanut aikaan."

Jo tutkii katsellaan miehen piirteitä ja sielua, näkee paljon hyvää, mitä toinen ei suostu myöntämään.

"Nähdään myöhemmin." Jo toteaa. "Mutta älä kiirehdi!"

Dean ei voi nauraa niin lohduttomalle vitsille. Jo'n keho alkaa haihtua kuin savuna ilmaan, sumuna metsän oksien sekaan. Viimeisenä katoavat kasvot, valppaat silmät.

"Lupaathan?"

Eikä aave edes vastausta jää odottamaan, vain katoaa pois kirkkaasta yöstä.


	4. Tähtisydän, tulimieli: Sam&Jess

Jess/Sam

-**Tähtisydän, tulimieli **-

"Älä viitsi mököttää siellä", Jessica sanoo ja koputtaa kylpyhuoneen oveen. Hänen äänessään on annos huumoria ja iloa, kun hän häilyy oven takana ja odottaa poikaystäväänsä saapuvaksi. Sam ei vastaa suljetun oven takaa mitään, mutta Jess kuulee, kun mies viimein sulkee peilikaapin oven ja vesihanan. Hanaa käännetään hetki, sillä se on liian tiukka ja vuotaa, jos sen sulkee liian kevyesti.

Sam astuu varjoisaan käytävään, mutta Jess pystyy silti näkemään punan miehen kasvoilla. Hän ei voi kuin hymyillä rakkaansa häpeälle.

"Inhoan sinua Jess, minä todella inhoan sinua", Sam valittaa ja kietoo kätensä naisensa ympärille. Jess hykertää poikaystävänsä rintakehää vasten, eikä hän ei voi vastustaa kiusausta, kun hänellä on kerrankin keino kiusoitella Samia.

"Inhoat vai? Traagista, ehkä meidän pitäisi erota..." hän mumisee Samin paitaa vasten.

Sam murahtaa leikkisästi ja kaappaa Jessican vahvoille käsivarsilleen. Hän nostaa Jessin ylös, sekä painaa tytön vasten seinää ja hengittää sisäänsä tämän tuoksua.

"Ei ikinä," Sam kuiskaa ja suutelee Jessin kasvoja. "Ei ikinä. Mutta seuraavalla kerralla teet fritsut muualle kuin kaulaan."

Jessica hymyilee vasten Samin huulia ja nostaa katseensa poikaystävänsä lämpimiin, ruskeisiin silmiin. Merkit olivat olleet vain pieni vahinko, mutta Sam sai joskus suurtakin draamaa aikaan pienistäkin hetkistä. Se oli yksi syistä, miksi Jess ylipäätään Samia rakasti. Sam on levoton liikkeissään ja ajatuksissaan, iloitsee uusista värikynistä ja villasukista tai näyttää haikealta rokkaavan rakkauslaulun jälkeen. Suuttuu nopeasti ja leppyy nopeammin, sulaa Jessin viereen ja nukahtaa hänen syleilyynsä.

"En lupaa mitään, mutta ehkä yritän välttää niitä silloin, kuin sinulla on tärkeä tapaaminen."

Sam tuhahtaa ja miettii miten hän nyt aikoo selittää professorilleen punaiset merkit kaulassa. Ehkä hän vain ei sanoisi mitään... Sam ravistaa itsensä turhista ajatuksista, keskittyy lämpimään painoon käsivarsillaan. Mikään muu ei ole yhtä tärkeää tai kaunista, kuin Jessica on. Hän tarvitsee vain rakkaansa, ei mitään muuta.

No, ei pieni kosto olisi pahaksi.

Sam painaa huulensa vasten Jessin kaulaa. Hänen suunsa alle puhkeaa kukkaan pieni merkki. Se katoaa varmasti parissa minuutissa, mutta joskus ajatus on tärkein.

Heidän naurunsa kaikuu huoneistossa, kun he heittävät kaiken pois ja unohtavat tärkeät menonsa. Heillä on yhdessä jotain tärkeämpää, kun he rakastuvat joka ikinen ilta uudelleen ja uudelleen. Painautuvat kiinni toisiinsa ja lakanoihin, katselevat myöhemmin niitä harvoja tähtiä, joita Palo Alton valot eivät peitä.

Pienessä opiskelija-asunnossa Kalifornian sydänmailla on pari, joilla voisi olla ikuisuus. Se ei kuitenkaan pysy heillä, sillä rajaton tulee rajalliseksi, kun lempi valuu tyhjiin unelmiin ja moniin kuumiin suudelmiin. He eivät tiedä, että heidän elonsa viimeinen yhteinen risteys odottaa aivan nurkan takana.

Sam osoittaa tähdenlennon Jessicalle ja antaa toiveensakin hänen haltuunsa.

"Yhdessä, ikuisesti." Jess kuiskaa ja unohtaa, että toiveita ei saa koskaan lausua ääneen.


	5. Tippua pisaroittain: John&Bobby

Bobby/John

**-Tippua pisaroittain, sammua asteittain-**

Pisaroittain olutta valuu kaatuneesta tölkistä Bobbyn olohuoneen lattialle. John istuu väsyneenä nurkan risaisessa ja haisevassa nojatuolissa ja seuraa herpaantunein silmin, kun hänen juomansa valahtaa lattialankkujen välistä alas kellariin. Hän ei jaksa nousta hakemaan rättiä tai edes kurottaa sukallaan pyyhkäisemään vanaa pois.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä touhuat? Idiootti."

Miltä näyttää, tahtoisi John kysyä, mutta tyytyy hiljaisuuteen. Aivot ovat saaneet mukavan kulauksen myrkkyä ja maailma pyörii hitaasti silmissä. Koskaan ennen Bobbyn talon kulmat eivät ole näyttäneet niin vinoilta.

Venynyt ja vanunut tiskirätti lentää hänen kasvoilleen.

"Siivoa. Hotellissako luulet olevasi?"

"Olisinkin." John murahtaa, mutta ei kumarru sotkunsa puoleen. Bobby tuijottaa sekunti sekunnilta vihaisemmin. Miten John kehtasi ilmestyä hänen kotiinsa keskellä yötä ryyppäämään? Jätti pojatkin yöksi yksin motelliin.

"Mene takaisin sitten. En minä sinua täällä pidättele." Bobby sanoo, vaikka ei oikeasti sure lattiaansa niin paljon.

"Olen huono isä." John puuskahtaa äkillisesti ja lysähtää syvemmälle tuoliin. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä sulkeutuvat epätoivon painon alla ja pää painuu alas. Johnin vasen käsi puristaa käsinojaa niin lujaa, että puu ratisee.

Bobby huokaa. Hän tietää pari asiaa huonoista isistä, tuntenutkin pari. Olisi varmaan ollut itsekin, jos olisi koskaan lapsia siittänyt.

"Niin oletkin." Bobby sanoo ja menee Johnin luo. Hän ottaa rätin ja siivoa oluen Johnin suljettujen silmien katseen alla. "mutta aina voi tehdä toisin."

Johnin suupieli nytkähtää kuin hymy tarttuisi siihen.

"Mene kotiin John."

"Minulla ei ole kotia, ei enää." John kuiskaa ja avaa viimein silmänsä. "Dean ei sano mitään, mutta näen hänen katseestaan kuinka hän vihaa minua, kun juon liikaa. Pelkään, että hän alkaa vihata minua muutenkin."

Mitä siihen voisi sanoa? Olihan se totta, että John saattoi olla hyvin vittumainen kännissä. Huoli siitä, että pojan inho isäänsä kohtaan kasvaisi oli täysin ymmärrettävää. Kiertolaiselämä pienessä autossa, kahden pienen lapsen kanssa otti varmasti koville. Ei se ollut sopivaa kasvatusta, eikä Dean ja Sam välttämättä kestäisi pikkukaupunkien loputonta kiertomatkaa ikuisesti.

"Lyötkö häntä?" Bobby kysyy, vaikka ei haluaisi.

"En tietenkään!" John parahtaa ja nousee tuolistaan yhdessä sulavassa liikkeessä. "En koskaan tekisi niin!"

Kauhukseen, kuin kuiskauksena John kuulee alitajunnastaan:"Mutta mieli tekisi."

Hän päättää vaientaa äänen juopuneen logiikalla, astuu lähemmäksi talon isäntää ja tarttuu vanhemman metsästäjän takkiin. John vetää Bobbyn lähemmäksi itseään ja painaa kasvonsa toisen kasvoja. Suutelee, ennen kuin toinen ehtii tehdä mitään.

Se ei ole hyvä suudelma.

Johnin henki haisee alkoholille ja hänen hampaansa lyövät liikaa vasten Bobbyn huulia. Kun hän yrittää tunkea kielensä Bobbyn suuhun, hän päätyy vain nuolemaan ylähuulta. Heidän leukansakin iskeytyivät turhan lujaan toisiinsa kiinni. Johnin sänki jää toiseksi karheudessa Bobbyn pitkähkölle parralle.

Bobby työntää äkisti Johnin kauemmas.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?"

"Miltä näytti? No, tuntui."

Bobby tuijottaa hieman järkyttyneenä epätoivottuun vieraaseensa. Hän ottaa lippalakkinsa pois ja pyyhkii hieman hikeä otsaltaan.

"Se tuntui siltä kuin sinä olisit seonnut, idiootti."

Bobby käännähtää pois Johnin luota, ei tahdo katsella enää toisen kasvoja. John on selvästikin saanut tarpeeksi juotavaa tälle päivälle. Ehkä Bobbyn olisi parasta lukita jääkaappi ja mennä sitten nukkumaan.

Bobby lähtee yläkertaan ja jättää Johnin yksin. Nuorempi on melkein yhtä järkyttynyt teostaan, kuin hänen "uhrinsa." John huojuu hetken keskellä lattiaa, mutta mitä kauemmin hän siinä seisoo, sitä varmemmaksi hän tulee. Hän tahtoo tätä. Bobbya.

John hiippailee yläkertaan ja etsii oikean huoneen. Hän haluaisi kietoutua vällyihin kenenkään huomaamatta, nukahtaa vasten jo lepäävää hahmoa. Tahtoisi enemmänkin.

"Winchester, häivy."

John ei häivykään minnekään, vaan kävelee viimeiset askeleet pedin luo. Hän vetää itseltään vyön pois ja potkaisee housut mytyksi lattialle. Paidan nappien aukominen on yllättävän vaikeaa.

Bobby katselee häntä.

Vaikka John aukaisee viimeisenkin napin ja paljastaa rintakehänsä yöilmalle ja Bobbylle, ei toinen sano mitään. Sen rohkaisemana John ujuttautuu sänkyyn ja etsii mukavaa asentoa. Löytää sen mahdollisimman läheltä toista miestä.

"Yksi yö." Bobby varoittaa. John voisi ottaa toisenkin, kolmannen ja ties kuinka monta. Mutta ensin tämä yksi. Hän ei aio tehdä mitään, on liian väsynyt. Ainoastaan hakee tarvitsemaansa lämpöä ja kiintymystä, jota baarilutkat eivät osanneet oikein jakaa.

Johnin nukahtaessa Bobby valvoo ja koskettaa kerran miehen nenänpäätä. Hän ei uskalla painaa sormillaan muistiin muita piirteitä, mutta tuon kosketuksen hän muistaa aina, jopa paremmin kuin aiemman suudelman.

"Hyvää yötä."

Aamulla John lähtee sängystä nolostuneena pois ennen kello kuutta. Hän keittää kuitenkin aamukahvit anteeksipyyntönä ja kiitoksena ennen kuin kiitää amerikanraudallaan romupihasta pois.

Joskus myöhemmin, Johnin jo kuoltua, Bobby muistaa tuon illan ja hymähtää. Mitäköhän siitäkään olisi tullut? Ainakin kahvi oli ollut mustaa.


	6. Veriveljekset: Benny&Dean

Benny/Dean (ja Castiel/Dean)

**-Veriveljekset-**

Benny istahtaa hetkeksi puun alle. Hän on hereillä yksin, koska Dean on nukahtanut mytyksi maahan. Metsästäjä väsyy helpommin kuin muut, sillä hän ajautui kiirastuleen sielunsa _sekä _ruumiinsa kanssa. Lisäksi Dean on ihminen, heikompi. Tai ainakin joku voisi väittää niin, jos ei olisi kohdannut häntä. Yliluonnollisista aisteista ja voimista ei ollut mitään hyötyä kiirastulen epäonnisille hirviöille silloin, kun Dean Wincheter kietoi kätensä heidän kurkuilleen tai työnsi veitsen syvälle uhrinsa lihaan. Dean on saanut oppinsa helvetissä. Hän osaa vetää kielen oikeaoppisesti kahtia tai viiltää kidutettavan käsiä siten, että valtimot eivät vahingoitu ja uhri valuu hitaasti kuiviin.

"Missä enkeli on?"

Sitä kysymystä Dean toistaa vihaisesti, melkein syyttävästi, aivan kuin se olisi sattumanvaraisen vampyyrin tai ihmissuden vika, että enkeli otti hatkat. Benny ei voi uskoa, että Dean etsii petturia niin epätoivoisesti. Mitä sitten vaikka Castiel oli ollut ystävä tai perhettä? Hän oli jättänyt ihmisensä keskelle kiirastulta, odottamaan lounaaksi tulemista.

Dean liikahtaa hiukan. Hän nukkuu levottomasti ja on valmiina nousemaan pystyyn vähäisestäkin risahduksesta. Sitä ei voi edes kutsua paranoiaksi, sillä tämä paikka todellakin pystyi tappamaan kaikki, jotka vähäänkään antoivat keskittymisensä herpaantua. Nytkin Benny tarkkailee maastoa, tummia puita ja kivikkoja, sekä yrittää kuunnella mahdollisen hyökkääjän hiipiviä askelia.

Metsän kuunteleminen on vaikeaa, kun vieressä makaavan miehen sydämen ääni on kaikista äänistä vahvin.

Maassakin Benny pystyi kuulemaan ihmissydämen ja veren kohinan korttelin säteellä. Se ääni oli kutsunut häntä, viekoitellut. Hän oli purrut monen montaa miestä ja naista kaulaan, juonnut janossaan heidät tyhjiin. Tyrkännyt sitten tyhjät ruumiit huolimattomasti lattialle. Jano oli hänen elämänsä tärkein asia, ja hänen kuulonsa oli toiminut oppaana veren lähteen äärelle.

Hänellä on nytkin jano.

Viisikymmentä vuotta on pitkä aika. Benny oli harhaileva mies aavikolla, ilman ravintoa tai toivoa. Nyt hänellä on molempia.

"Dean." Benny sanoo, ja herättää toverinsa. Hänen ei edes käy miestä sääliksi, vaikka hän juuri tuhosi harvinaisen levon hetken. Heidän on kuitenkin jatkettava pian matkaa.

Dean herää rajusti. Hän kierähtää kyljelleen ja siitä istuma-asentoon, ja yritää puoliunessa etsiä hyökkääjää. Kun hän huomaa, että välitöntä vaaraa ei ole, hänen kehonsa rentoutuu hieman, mutta hän pysyy silti kireänä, vihaisena ja valppaana. Dean kohdistaa silmänsä ensin maastoon ja sitten Bennyyn. Hänen kasvojensa pienet lihakset kurtistuvat, kun hän pudistaa viimeisetkin unen rippeet päältään.

"Mitä nyt?" Dean kysyy puoliksi ärtyneenä ja puoliksi kiinnostuneena. Hän selvästikin huomaa, että Benny herätti hänet oikeastaan turhaan.

"Ota iisisti nyt. Mitään ei tapahtunut, mutta meidän pitäisi lähteä kohta." Benny sanoo nousten ylös. Hän ottaa etäisyyttä toisesta miehestä ja yrittää houkutella hänet mukaansa. Dean ei ole vakuuttunut. Mutta onneksi Benny tietää jo, kuinka vetää toverinsa naruista. Muuten matkasta ei tulisi mitään, kun heidän egonsa ja epäluottamus kohtaisivat.

"Meillä on ehkä yksi päivä matkaa puron luo."

Deanin vastarinta katkeaa heti. Hetken hänen kasvoillaan välähtää syyllisyys. Aivan kuin hänellä ei olisi oikeutta nukkua tai levätä ennen kuin pelastaisi pikku enkelinsä. Dean nousee heti seisomaan ja venyttelee saadakseen veren liikkeelle. Hänen niskansa on jumissa ja oikeassa jalassa kihelmöi veren palatessa sinne.

Benny katselee touhua ja miettii, mikä olisi sopivin tapa saada Dean suostumaan verenluovutukseen. Dean oli jo kerran taipunut purtavaksi, tosin vain käsivarteen. Benny tahtoi kovasti juoda verta hänen kaulastaan, mutta siihen Dean ei todellakaan suostunut. Mulkoili vain vihaisesti ja mutisi jotain päättömistä vampyyreista.

"Dean, minun täytyy juoda." Benny toteaa ja on hetkessä metsästäjän luona. Kuinka ironista sekin on, jos metsästäjä päätyy riistaksi.

"Miten ihmeessä selvisit ne ekat viisikymmentä vuotta." Dean sanoo ja tyrkkää vampyyrin kauemmaksi. "Ihan totta. En usko, että sait tai _tarvitsit _ihmisverta silloinkaan!"

"Rauhoitu. Pidin matalaa profiilia ja paastosin. Mutta nyt meillä on koko kiirastulen populaatio kannoillamme, Winchester. Kuinka monta sinä oletkaan heistä tappanut? Ja arvaa kuinka moni heistä tahtoo tappaa sinut."

Benny astuu takaisin Deanin eteen. "Me emme saa olla heikkoja."

Dean hyväksyy selityksen, mutta nurisee silti. Hän karistaa takkinsa pois päältä ja paljastaa käsivartensa. "Verenhukka aiheuttaa ihmisillä huimausta, herra Me-emme-saa-olla-heikkoja."

"Kaulaan." Benny yrittää käskyttää takaisin, vaikka Dean paljastikin jo lihansa.

"Käteen. En juokse täällä kaula rikki."

Benny huokaa ja antaa hampaidensa laskeutua alas. Jääräpäinen ihminen vastaan verenhimoinen vampyyri. Dean sai olla onnellinen, että Benny himoitsi muutakin kuin pelkkää verta. Hän tahtoi myös Deanin itsensä, seuraksi tai pakokeinoksi kiirastulesta. Joskus Benny leikitteli ajatuksella, että Dean voisi olla hänen rakastajansa. Kumppani, koska Dean ymmärsi häntä joskus pelottavan paljon.

Dean on tappavan kaunis, samaan aikaan itsevarma ja täynnä vihaa itseänsä kohtaan. Benny tykkäsi Deanin ristiriidoista, raivoisasta energiasta ja väsyneestä sielusta. Oli helppo nähdä toisen sisäinen hauraus, kun katse oli eksyneen pikkupojan. Benny tahtoi suojella tuota olentoa tai saada se tappamaan hänen puolestaan. Mutta joskus Dean tarttui liian hankakasti toimeen, suorastaan janosi tuskaa ja kauhua saaliinsa kasvoille. Joskus Dean oli pelottavampi ja epätasapainoisempi, kuin mikään muu, mitä Benny on kohdannut.

Hän upottaa hampaansa lihakseen. Tämä kohta Deanin ruumista on purtu puhki aiemminkin ja vielä aiemmin sitä oli viillelyt veitsellä aina, kun piti todistaa, että Dean oli aito eikä esimerkiksi muodonmuuttaja. Nytkin Bennyn puremajäljen reunoilla näkyvät nuo viillot muistuttamassa metsästäjän maallisesta elämästä.

Benny vetää suolaisen nesteen sisäänsä ja tuntee itsensä heti vahvemmaksi. Hän pitää kuitenkin huolta siitä, että hän ei juo liikaa. Jos Dean kuolisi, ei Benny koskaan pääsisi pois. Lisäksi hän on kiintynyt matkakumppaniinsa, kierolla tavalla ihastunut mieheen, joka oli ehkä vaarallisempi kuin koko muu kiirastuli yhteensä. Dean osaa tappaa, ja he ovat hyvä tiimi, eikä Benny voisi ajatella satuttavansa uutta ystäväänsä.

Hän lopettaa, vaikka on vielä janoinen ja lumoutunut ihmisen verestä. Ei kenenkään veri saisi maistua niin huumaavalta kuin Deanin veri maistuu.

"Verenimijä, iilimato. Otit varmana liikaa." Dean ei ole tosissaan eikä vihainen. Hänen terävissä silmissään pilkottaa yllättäen siru huumoria ja hyväntahtoisuutta. Ehkä Deankin välitti Bennystä, vaikka olikin kovettunut sydämeltään.

"Kuka antoi veripankille luvan puhua?" Benny heittää takaisin ja nostaa miehen takin ylös. Hän tarjoaa sen takaisin ja Dean vetää sen päälleen. Outoa kyllä, hän ei vastaa nasevasti. Dean asettelee takin kunnolla, niin ettei se jää säkiksi olkapäille.

"Benny kuule-"

"Mitä?"

Dean kohottaa katseensa varmana. "Olin juuri sanomassa, kun keskeytit. Narttu."

Benny tietää tarinan kahdesta veljestä, jotka tappelisivat tarvittaessa koko maailmaa vastaan. Kahdesta veljestä, jotka sanoivat ei niin taivaalle, kuin helvetillekin. Hän huomaa Deanin lipsahduksen.

"Mäntti." Benny sanoo, ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään. Tuskin Dean oli omaa virhettään huomannut, eikä se edes tarkoittanut sillä mitään. Oli ihan turha huomauttaa asiasta, saada Dean kiinnittämään huomiota tilanteeseen, veljeen, jota hän kaipasi.

Dean näyttää yllättyneeltä. Hänen silmissään välähtää jotain, eikä Benny osaa tulkita sitä. Dean laskee kaiken leikiksi, kääntää hiukan kiusallisen tilanteen vitsiksi.

"Minä olen sitten meistä kahdesta se isoveli."

Bennyn sydämessä läikähtää jotain lämmintä. Vaikka sanat olikin sanottu huolimattomasti, ei niiden merkitystä voinut kokonaan peittää sarkasmin ja vitsailun alle. He ovat perhettä, tovereita ja ystäviä. He luottivat toisiinsa. Kuinka tyhmä Benny oli oikein ollut, kun luuli, että Dean olisi antanut hänen muuten vertaan juoda?

"Älä ole absurdi, elin vuosikymmeniä ennen sinua. Minä olen tietysti vanhempi."

Dean kohauttaa olkiaan ja hymyilee hiukan. Hän alkaa jo nolostua, sillä hän ei koskaan osannut puhua tunteistaan, vaan oletti, että muut tunnistaisivat rakkauden teoista ei sanoista. Hänen mielessään hetki lähenee uhkaavasti teinityttöjen draamaelokuvaa.

"Mitä sinä olit muuten sanomassa?" Benny kysyy.

Dean huokaa ja lähtee kävelemään aukiolta pois. Hän yrittää selvästikin karata epämieluisaa tilannetta.

"Ei sillä niin väliä. Tule jo, meidän täytyy löytää Castiel."

Tällä kertaa Benny ei ole edes ärsyyntynyt enkelin mainitsemisesta. Hän on hyvällä tuulella ja valmiina matkaamaan pois tästä kuusikosta. Hän kirii Deanin edelle, mutta pysyy hyvin lähellä yllätyshyökkäyksen varalta. Hän vilkaisee taakseen ja sanoo:

"Veriveljeni, meillä on pitkä matka."

Eikä hän tarkoita puroa tai edes matkaa pois kiirastulesta.


	7. Käsi kädessä: Gabriel&Kali

Loki/Kali

**-Käsi kädessä, hetki hetkessä-**

Kali ei ole koskaan kävellyt lumella.

Hän kertoo sen Lokille Brihadeeswarar- temppelin luona, Sri Subramanyan pyhäkön edessä. Loki on katsellut taivasta sillä aikaa, kun Kali kävi kurkistamassa pyhäkköön. Mutta nyt Loki laskee katseensa harmaista pilvistä Kalin punaiseen sariin, sen kultakirjailtuihin laahuksiin. Sitten hän kohottaa katseensa naisen kasvoihin ja kysyy:

"Miksi et? Eivätkö lumihuippuiset vuoret ole kutsuneet sinua?"

Kali myöntää, että hän on vain katsellut niiden valkeutta kauaa, liian tottuneena alavamman maaston elämään ja väriin. Mutta nyt yksi pohjoisen maailman jumalista on tullut hänen luoksensa ja puhunut lumesta niin paljon, että Kali tahtoisi tuntea sen kylmyyden paljaiden jalkojensa alla.

Loki tarttuu jumalattaren käteen, mutta Kali vetää sen rajusti pois. Hän ei ole nainen, jota voisi miehet taluttaa.

"Mennään sitten." Loki sanoo ja virnistää. Hän ei yritä tarttua uudelleen Kalin käteen vaan ottaa heidän matkansa ensimmäiset askeleet kohti pohjoista.

#

Kulkiessaan Loki ja Kali saapuvat kaupunkiin ja heidän kasvonsa, vaatteensa ja hiuksensa värittyivät kymmenin eri sävyin. Holi on vallannut kaikki kadut, kun ihmiset heittelevät väripulveria toistensa päälle muistellessaan tarinaa ylpeästä kuninkaasta ja hänen sisarestaan, joka paloi roviolla. Mutta vaikka juhlalla on tarinansa, on se monelle vain hauskanpitoa ja hupia. Myös Loki varastaa itselleen väriainetta ja kumoaa sitä Kalin päälle.

Lokin oranssi pulveri katoaa nopeasti Kalin hiuksista muiden värien alle.

Jumalatar hymyilee, muttei naura. Hän antaa itsensä sulaa ihmismassaan, katoaa juhlahumun keskelle. Loki yrittää saada hänet kiinni, ja he leikkivät hippaa puikkelehtien juhlijoitten välissä.

Loki saa Kalin kiinni vasta kaupungin reunamailla.

#

Monta päivää käveltyään Loki alkaa valittaa ruuan puutteesta.

"Oletko edes jumala vai pelkkä inisevä ihminen?" Kali kysyy ja nostaa sarinsa helmoja ylittäessään pientä likaista puroa. Hän onnistuu sulkemaan lauseellaan Lokin suun muutamaksi tunniksi, mutta pimeän laskeutuessa mies haaveilee ravinnosta lisää, ja Kalin harmiksi, ääneen.

"Se on nautinto, ei pakko! Etkö haluaisi nauttia Kali?"

Kali huokaa. Hän itsekin voisi syödä, tai edes juoda, jotain päiviä kestäneen paaston jälkeen. Niinpä Kali ohjaa heidät taloon, vaatii pelokkaalta isännältä yösijaa ja ruokaa. Mies laittaa naisensa tottelemaan, ja vaimo pyytää Kalia ja Lokia odottamaan.

Loki pyytää jotain makeaa. Kali on pettynyt, sillä jos Loki olisi unohtanut tehdä niin, hän olisi joutunut maistamaan Intian tulisinta ja mausteisinta paikallisruokaa. Mutta nyt Loki saa eteensä Ladduja, kikhernejauhosta tehtyjä makeisia.

Kali muistaa vasta puolivälissä iltaa Lokin osaavan luoda asioita tyhjästä.

#

Seuraavana päivänä Loki yrittää houkutella Kalin kuumaan lähteeseen. Kun Kali ei suostu ottamaan vaatteitaan pois, Loki yllättää jumalattaren tyrkkäämällä hänet reunan yli. Jälkikäteen arvioituna seisomien niin lähellä reunaa oli huono idea, mutta se ei yhtään lievennä Kalin raivoa, kun hänen vaatteensa muuttuvat painaviksi ja ajavat häntä pohjaan.

Mutta onneksi Kali on voimakas ja lähde matala.

Loki on itse alasti ja hän vilkuilee vihjailevasti naisen suuntaan. Kali painaa hänen päänsä veden alle kostoksi, mutta rentoutuu silti lämpimään veteen.

Loki onnistuu tulemaan naisen luokse ja nojaa hänen viereensä. Jumalan silmät ovat puoliksi kiinni, kun hän nauttii veden liikkeestä ympärillään. Kali puolestaan antaa märkien hiuksien tippua kasvojensa eteen vallattomina ja kutittavina.

Hetki on melkein imelä, mutta Kali ei jaksa inhota sen helppoa yksinkertaisuutta.

#

Pienessä kylässä joukko ihmisiä on antautunut tanssin valtaan. Vaikka heitä ei ole niin monen monta kuin aiemmin Holin aikaan, on ilmassa silti juhlan tuntua.

Olisi helppo taas eksyä ihmistenjoukkoon, mutta nyt Kali ja Loki ovat lähekkäin. He tanssivat, tai ainakin Kali yrittää opettaa Lokia tekemään niin. Mutta Loki ei pysy rytmissä, pyörähtää väärään aikaan tai hänen kehonsa pysyy liian jäykkänä.

Kun tanssin huuma alkaa tarttua Kaliin, hän lakkaa välittämästä Lokin liikkeistä ja epätoivoisesta nykimisestä. Jokin Kalissa puhkeaa kukkaan, ja hän tanssii välittämättä maailman ja ajan virrasta. Hän on lumottu, ja lumoaa muut.

Kali saa Lokinkin pään pyörälle, kun hän katselee naisen jalkoja, ilmassa heiluvia käsiä. Ne vaihtavat paikkaa niin nopeasti, että on melkein mahdoton uskoa tanssin sujuvan vain neljällä raajalla.

Kalia on vaikea saada lopettamaan tanssiaan, vaikka kaikki muut ovat jo vetäytyneet pois hänen ympäriltään. Hän lopettaa vasta sitten, kun Loki heittäytyy hänen jalkoihinsa, kuin kuolleena maahan.

Kali nauraa.

#

Biharin syrjäseuduilla he näkevät tiikerin. Kali juoksee sen perään vapautuneena ja lapsenomaisena. Se kuitenkin katoaa ennen kuin hän saa sen kiinni. Loki poimii naiselle lohdutukseksi kukan, vaikka Kali ei edes ollut oikeasti pettynyt. Loki ei edes tiedä, mikä kukka se on, joten hän kysyy sen nimeä asetellessaan sitä Kalin tumille hiuksille.

Kali tietää sen olevan orkidea, mutta hän ei muista sen koko nimeä.

Valkoinen kukka hiuksissaan Kali tarttuu Lokin käteen ja vetää hänet syvemmälle metsään. Auringon valo siivilöityy lehtivihreän värisenä alas maahan, ja Loki voisi vannoa olevansa vähintäänkin ihastunut, jos ei kuitenkaan rakastunut.

Kali korottaa äänensä lauluun, ja Loki tietää sen olevan muutakin kuin pelkkää himoa.

Niinpä hänkin laulaa, vaikka ei tiedä laulun koko tarinaa tai säveltä. Hän antaa oman äänensä seurata Kalia, päästää nuottinsa ja sanansa ilmoille vain sekunteja Kalin jälkeen. Ja kun he juoksevat, heidän äänensä hengästyvät kuin he olisivat jatkaneet sointujensa harmoniaa koko päivän ja illan. Ja kun he kaatuvat lehtipeitteelle, on heidän katseissaan salaisuus, linnunrata ja kaikki maailman valtameret.

Sekä vuorten lumihuiput.

Kali ei koskaan kävellyt lumella Lokin kanssa, mutta hän sai kokea sinä yönä jotain paljon parempaa. Lämpö heidän välillään oli tarpeeksi sulattamaan jumalan maskin, eikä hän niinä hetkinä ollut Loki, vaan Gabriel. Eikä hän ollut enää jumala, kun hän enkelinä käpertyi vasten jumalattaren rintoja.

Aamulla Loki painoi jäähyväissuudelman Kalin huulille.


	8. Hautajaissaatto: Nick&Sarah

Nick/Sarah

**-Hautajaissaato-**

Nick herää homeenhajuisessa huoneessa Detroitin slummiutuvalla reunamalla. Hän katselee kattoa, sen haljennutta ja mätänevää pintaa, eikä jaksa nousta ylös. Nick hengittää syvään ja odottaa. Ehkä hän kuolisi sinne tai joku löytäisi hänet. Kun mitään ei tapahdu, kun Nick ei vuoda kuiviin tai kukaan ei avaa huoneen ovea, Nick nousee hitaasti ylös.

Se ei satu.

Luciferin voima ei enää kiepu hänen sisuskaluissaan luoden aukkoja hänen lihaksiinsa ja elimiinsä. Eivätkä hänen kasvonsa enää märi, eikä niistä valu visvaa ja verta. Nick on vapaa kahleistaan, vapaa Luciferista.

Hän ottaa ensimmäisen askeleen eteenpäin.

Hänen otteensa ovat varmat ja vahvat, eikä hän kaadu lattialle liian heikkona liikkumaan. Nick kävelee suoraan huoneesta ulos välittämättä sen kätkemistä ruumiista ja jatkaa alas portaita Detroitin kylmään yöilmaan. Vasta ulkona hän miettii, mitä edes aikoo tehdä vapaudellaan. Ja niin hän muistaa, miksi sanoi "kyllä" enkelille alunperinkin.

Hänellä ei ole mitään. Nick on menettänyt kaiken.

Siitä huolimatta Nick jatkaa matkaa halutessaan karistaa hylätyn asunnon painajaisen. Mitä jos demonit tai poliisit löytäisi hänet? Lucifer on luultavasti tahrinut Nickin nimen vereen, eikä Nick voi luottaa keneenkään tai mihinkään.

Eikä hänen edes tarvitse.

Nickin lompakko löytyy yllättäen hänen taskustaan. Hän ei tiedä, miksi hän ajatteli Luciferin heittäneen sen pois. Ehkä hän ajatteli, että se oli enkelille tarpeeton ja täten tuhottava. Nick ostaa viimeisillä rahoillaan bussilipun, mutta rahat eivät riitä Delewareen, joten hän valitsee reitin Ohion Clevelandiin. Kaupungin jälkeen Nickin täytyy jatkaa liftaamalla halki Pennsylvanian aina Pike Creekiin asti.

Bussissa Nick istuu yksin perällä, eikä kukaan huomaa häntä.

Clevelandista hän pääsee pois vanhan rekkakuskin kyydissä, joka ei sano mitään. Radio rätisee ja pauhaa, peittää alleen kaiken sanottavan. Rekkakuski jättää Nickin tien varteen, kun heidän reittinsä erkanevat. Seuraavaksi häntä kyydittää joukko humalaisia teinejä, mutta Nick ei jaksa välittää kuskin tärisevistä käsistä. Kolmas auto tuoksuu vahvasti hajuvedeltä. Kukaan Nickin laupiaista samarialaisista ei tiedä, että he ovat autossa kehon kanssa, jonka keuhkoilla paholainen kerran hengitti.

Nick nukahtaa ja herää vasta Delewaressa.

Hän kävelee loppumatkan.

Hautausmaa kylpee keskellä kirkasta päivää, kun Nick kompuroi sen tallotulle nurmikolle. Hän kävelee transsissa, kuin riivattuna oikean haudan luo. Sitä ei ole koristeltu kukin, mutta maassa on vieläkin Nickin asettama pehmolelu.

Nick kaatuu polvilleen vaimonsa ja poikansa haudan eteen. Itkeminen on vaikeampaa kuin hän muistaa, mutta lopulta kyyneleet sumentavat hänen näkökenttänsä. Hän yrittää rauhoittua, mutta yhä uudet nyyhkäykset karkaavat hänen kurkustaan.

Kuinka paljon ihminen voi rakastaa?

Nick koskettaa hautakiveä ja muistaa monia päiviä ja öitä, jolloin hänellä oli vielä koti, rakkaus ja perhe. Hän muistaa uneliaat aamut vauvan huudon takia valvotun yön jälkeen, muistaa Sarahin syntymäpäiväjuhlien kesäisen sään ja elokuun helteeseen nukahtavan lapsen. Hän muistaa ensikohtaamisen ja sen hetken, kun hän tiesi haluavansa jakaa ikuisuuden juuri Sarahin kanssa, ei kenenkään muun kanssa, koskaan.

Hän muistaa veriset vuodevaatteet ja perheensä tyhjät ruumiit.

Eikä hän enää halua muistaa sitä.

#

Nick herää Sarahin vierestä. Hän tunnistaa vaimonsa tämän tummista hiuksista ja tutuista olkapäistä, vaikka Sarah nukkuukin selkä hänen suuntaansa. Nick ei voi tehdä muuta kuin vetää naisen vasten itseään. Hän hengittää rakkaansa tuoksua ja toivoo, että Sarah heräisi mahdollisimman pian.  
Sarah kääntyy, hymyilee ja silittää Nickin kasvoja.

Nick tietää olevansa taivaassa.

#

Sam Winchester selaa tietokoneellaan uutisia etsiessään uutta metsästyskeikkaa. Hän näkee tutut kasvot ja piirteet uutiskuvassa, jonka linkin hän klikkaa auki täynnä pelkoa. Hän lukee uutisen kahdesta vanhasta murhasta, siitä kuinka nuori äiti ja hänen lapsensa teurastettiin vuoteisiinsa. Hän lukee tarinan kadonneesta aviomiehestä.

Sam Winchester lukee Nick Nelsonin kuolinilmoituksen ja sulkee selaimen.

* * *

_A/N: Nickin sukunimeä ei koskaan mainittu, joten kyseessä on random valinta._


	9. Olet siskoni: Metatron&Raphael

Metatron/Raphael (sisältää insestiä)

**-Olet siskoni-**

Hänen astiansa on nainen, mutta silti kukaan ei uskalla kutsua häntä siskoksi. Ehkä Raphael on liian jyrkkä mielipiteissään ja nopea tulistumaan, joten muut enkelit pelkäävät loukkaavansa häntä. Todellisuudessa Raphaelia ei haittaisi, jos joku uskaltaisi häntä siskoksi puhuttelemaan. Sillä kauan sitten, joku uskalsi niin tehdäkin.

_Raphaelin astia on nainen. Se ei käy päinsä! Ne muutamat kerrat, kun Raphael on tullut ihmisten keskuuteen, on hän kulkenut miehen kehossa. Mutta nyt kaikki sopivat ruumiit ovat kuolleet ja vain tämä tumma kuihtunut nainen on jäljellä. Raphael katsoo astiansa käsiin ja kiroaa mielessään niiden kovettumia ja raskaan työn jälkeen jättämiä uurteita. Tämä keho on joskus ollut vahva, mutta nyt se on selvästikin liian uupunut, eikä nainen voi seisoa suorassa, sillä raskaat kantamukset ja elämä ovat taivuttaneet selän kumaraan._

Raphael ei kumartele kenellekään muulle kuin Jumalalle.

Mutta nyt hän joutuu katsomaan alas maahan, kun astian selkärangan välilevyt ovat jumittuneet. Eikä Raphael tahdo olla vanha tai kulunut. Hän huokaa ja miettii, huomaisiko kukaan mitään tai toruisi häntä, jos hän muokkaisi kehon mieleisekseen.

"Sisko kulta, mitä sinä mietit?" Metatron kysyy. Hän on huomaamatta astunut Raphaelin viereen, ja toinen arkkienkeli säikähtää, ottaa askeleen taaksepäin paljailla jaloillaan.

"Metatron!" Raphael huudahtaa, mutta ääni karkaa käheänä ja hiljaisena hänen astiansa kurkusta. Kiukku purskahtaa uudelleen Raphaelin suoniin ja hän tahtoo korjata nämä kaikki virheet ja eletyn elämän erheet astiansa kehosta. Miksi kukaan valittaisi, jos Raphael parantaisi tämän naisen?

Metatron äkkää Raphaelin aikomukset. "Sinä tiedät, että se on kiellettyä Raphael."

"Se ei ole reilua. Teillä on sentään valinnanvaraa, eikä sinunkaan ole koskaan pitänyt pukea yllesi vanhaa kääkkää." Raphal valittaa, eikä suostu antautumaan, kun kerran on saanut ajatuksen mieleensä. "Äläkä kutsu minua siskoksi."

Raphael lähettää voimaansa naisen selkärankaan ja viimein kohottaa katseensa veljensä kasvoihin. Niillä lainehtii hieman pettynyt ja ärtynytkin ilme, mutta hän ei ainakaan huomauta Raphaelin aloittamasta muutostyöstä. Kun Metatron ei sano mitään, Raphael kiinnittää huomiota syvemmälle kehoon. Hän poistaa vanhojen murtuminen merkit ja korjaa naisen aivojen rapautumisen. Sitten Raphael poistaa rakkulat kantapäistään.

Eikä hän ole vieläkään tyytyväinen. Raphael haluaa naisen kasvojen uurteet ja hymykuopat pois. Hän haluaa harmaantuneen tukan takaisin kiiltoonsa ja hampaat suoriksi ja puhtaiksi.

Metatron ei estä häntä.

Raphael kääntää naisen ruumiin ajassa taaksepäin. Jos elämä on tuhonnut tämän naisen, voi enkeli vain pyyhkäistä vuodet pois harteilta tai kyhmyisistä sormista. Rintapieleen on tarttunut hiussuortuvia ja Raphael katselee, kun ne muuttuvat takaisin kiiltäviksi ja mustiksi.

Eikä Metatron voi olla koskettamatta nuoren naisen kasvoja, niin sileiltä ja pehmeiltä ne näyttävät.

"Et olisi saanut tehdä noin." Metatron sanoo, kuiskaa. Hän ei enää näytä vihaiselta, sillä hän katselee liian tarkkaan Raphaelin kirkkaita silmiä. Raphael näkee Metatronissa jotain uutta, mitä hän ei ole ennen yhdessäkään veljessään nähnyt: himoa.

Hetkeksi Raphael sekoittaa katseen nälkään ja tuntee selässään hiipivän värähdyksen. Mutta silloin Raphael muistaa, miten ihmiset katselevat toisiansa. Lumottuina ja täynnä ahneutta. Eikä Raphael ymmärrä, miksi veli katselee häntä näin, mutta hän tietää silti, että se johtuu Raphaelin astiasta.

Eikä Raphael osaa olla vihainen veljelleen, vaikka veli tahtoo jotain, mitä Raphael ei ole ennen ymmärtänyt antaa. Tai ehkä himo ei ole suunnattu Raphaeliin ollenkaan, vain naisen tummiin suortuviin, pehmeään poveen ja vahvoihin lanteisiin.

"Metatron. Tahdotko sinä minua?" Raphael kysyy hiljaa. Miehen katse saa hänetkin heräämään hiljalleen, nostaa kuumeen hänen kehoonsa. Ja jos ei veli tahdokaan, niin Raphael tahtoo. Metatron nyökkää, ääneti poistaa kätensä Raphaelin poskelta. Nyt miehen olemuksessa on kireyttä, merkkejä häpeästä.

"Anna anteeksi siskoni." Metatron sanoo ja astuu kauemmaksi, antaa Raphaelille tilaa hengittää, kun myöntymys lyö ilmat Raphaelin keuhkoista ulos.

Raphael ottaa askeleet saman tien takaisin ja tarttuu veljensä astian ranteeseen. Hän vetää Metatronin luokseen ja tahtoo, todellakin, rakastella veljeään. "Metatron." hän sanoo ja painautuu vasten miehen kehoa. "Metatron."

Eikä Raphael uskalla kertoa tahtovansa veljeään yhtä paljon, kiivaasti. Sen sijaan hän kurottaa kohti miehen kasvoja, pakottaa toisen kumartumaan puoleensa ja painaa huulensa vasten Metatronin huulia.

Ne ovat kuivat ja halkeilleet, mutta Raphael ei aio enää välittää ulkoisesta kauneudesta, kun hän kurkistaa sisälle veljensä sieluun ja rakastuu.

Kukaan muu ei ole koskaan kutsunut Raphaelia siskoksi niin kuin Metatron teki. Raphael kaipaa tuota sanaa, jota veli oli kuiskinut korvaan ja piirtänyt kutittavilla suudelmilla ihoon kiinni. Raphael voi vieläkin tuntea niiden poltteen, vaikka Metatron on kadonnut aikoja sitten, jättänyt jälkeensä vain haalistuvia muistoja. Minne veli meni, sitä ei Raphael tiedä.

Mutta vakaasti Raphael uskoo, että paratiisin saapuessa maan päälle tulisi Metatronkin takaisin.  
Eikä Raphael voi tehdä mitään muuta kuin taistella sisaruksiaan vastaan, pakottaa heidät näkemään, että Raphael saa aina tahtonsa läpi. Ja pian olisi maailmanloppu täällä, haihduttaen mukanaan kaiken vanhan ja hauraan.

Silloin, voisi Raphael jälleen rakastaa.


	10. Häkkilinnut: Castiel&Sam

Castiel/Sam

**-Häkkilinnut-**

Liekit tuntuvat lyövän yhä korkeammalle ja niiden kärventävä kuumuus saa Castielin lentosulat kipinöimään häkin oranssisävyisessä hämärässä. Castiel tietää, että hänen ei pitäisi olla täällä. Kenenkään ei tulisi koskea häkkiin, kurottaa sen sisälle luoden epätasapainoa. Yhtä hyvin hän tietää myös, että hänen täytyy ainakin yrittää suorittaa tehtävänsä loppuun.

Castielin täytyy pelastaa Sam.

Eikä hän tee sitä taivaan vuoksi, ollakseen mallikelpoinen enkelisoturi. Hän ei pelasta Samia edes siksi, että Dean voisi jälleen saada veljensä takaisin. Castiel etsii Samia helvetin syövereistä Samin itsensä takia, osaksi myös omaa itsekkyyttään. Castiel ei voi kuvitella maailmaa ilman nuorempaa Winchesterin veljistä, pelännyt jo etukäteen eron tuskaa, kun Sam ja Dean paljastivat uhkarohkean ja typerän suunnitelmansa hänelle.

Hautausmaalla enkeli katsoi suoraan Luciferiin eikä uskonut, että Sam voisi saattaa tarinaa päätökseen. Miehen kasvoilla lainehtineet ilmeet eivät olleet lähelläkään ihmisyyttä ja Castiel toivotti kuoleman tervetulleeksi, kun Lucifer nosti Samin käden häntä tappamaan.

Herätessään Castiel ymmärsi heti Samin voittaneen.

(Se ei tuntunut voitolta.)

Castiel huomasi siipiensä vahvistuneen, tunsi uuden voiman sisällään ja kiitti Jumalaa, kun tämä antoi mahdollisuuden poistaa ihmisyyden voittoa tahraavan virheen. Eikä Castiel voinut epäröidä ja polkea paikoillaan. Hän meni takaisin hautausmaalle saatettuaan Deanin matkaan ja kumartui polvilleen kylmään maahan.

Ja nyt hän on täällä. Castiel lentää liekkien keskellä, tähyilee ympärilleen etsiessään sitä ainoaa ihmistä, joka onnistui herättämään enkelin sisällä jotain, minkä voisi melkein määritellä rakkaudeksi. Kiintymykseksi ainakin, sekä kiinnostukseksi. Jo silloin, kun Sam kurotti kätensä ensimmäisen kerran tervehdykseen, Castiel tiesi, että tämä ihminen tulisi olemaan tärkeä hänelle: poika jolla oli demoniverta suonissaan, inhottava irvikuva oikeudenmukaisesta veljestään. Ehkä Castiel mielsi Samin silloin varteenotettavaksi viholliseksi, uskoi tulevansa surmaamaan miehen taistelussa pahaa vastaan.

Sam ei ollut paha. Ehkä hän oli harhaan johdettu tai jopa omahyväinen. Mutta miehellä oli sydän, eikä hän oikeasti tahtonut ketään satuttaa tai pettää, harhautui vain oikealta tieltä liian helposti pois. Castiel uskoi ja uskoo yhä, että Sam tarvitsee opastusta löytääkseen sen todellisen tien, jonka hän ansaitsee.  
Luciferin kukistaminen olkoon Samin synninpäästö, eikä kukaan voi enää väittää, että Sam ei olisi tehnyt tarpeeksi, pelkästään tuhonnut pelastamisen sijaan.

Castiel tiputtautuu lähemmäs liekkejä, ei välitä pienistä kivun iskuista jotka hakkaavat hänen siipiään. Häkki tuntuu loputtomalta, eikä Castiel voi olla varma, että hän löytää Samin ennen kuin hänen siipensä väsyvät ja hän tippuu alas liekkeihin. Castiel tietää myös, että matka ylös on vielä loputtomampi.

Ehkä hän ei voikaan auttaa Samia. Ehkä hän lankeaa itsekin.

Ainakin he palaisivat yhdessä.

Castiel pysähtyy paikoilleen ja yrittää turhaan etsiä Samia. Hänen tekisi mieli huutaa, mutta kutsu toisi paikalle mitä luultavammin Michaelin tai Luciferin, eikä Castielista ole heitä vastaan taistelemaan.

Liekkien keskeltä näkyy häivähdys ruskeaa juuri, kun Castiel on luovuttamassa, valumassa liekkimereen. Enkeli kiiruhtaa kohti palavaa hahmoa ja toivoo, että kyseessä ei ole pelkkä harha, mielen kuristava ehdotus, joka onkin vain toiveikasta valhetta. Samin hahmo käy yhä selvemmäksi Castielin silmissä, eikä hän enää toivo vaan uskoo. Castiel voisikin melkein kiittää Jumalaa uudelleen, mutta paluumatka on vasta edessä, eikä mikään ole varmaa.

Castiel laskeutuu kevyesti lähemmäksi liekkejä ja varmistaa, että hänen veljensä eivät ole lähellä, että kyseessä ei ole ansa. Sitten Castiel tippuu äkisti alaspäin Samin taakse ja nappaa miehen vahvaan otteeseensa.

Sam ei pyristele vastaan ja Castiel pystyy lentämään vaivattomasti pois, vaikka väsymys uhkaakin painaa heitä alaspäin. Castiel ei kuitenkaan usko enää epäonnistuvansa, sillä pelkkä Samin näkeminenkin loi häneen varmuutta ja uutta puhtia.  
He liitävät häkistä pois, takaisin maan päälle.

Castiel kaatuu taakkansa kanssa nurmikolle, haistaa Samin olemuksesta hehkuvan noen ja käryn, kun he takertuvat toisiinsa hetkeksi hengittämään. Castiel painaa kätensä Samin ruskeaan tukkaan ihan vain koskettaakseen suojattiaan, varmistaakseen, että Sam todella on täällä. Casitel vetää kätensä Samin poskelle, työntää voimansa miehen kehoon ja parantaa hänet.

Castiel tietää mitä suudelmat ovat, mutta ei uskalla painaa yhtäkään Samin uneliaaseen hahmoon. Hän antaa miehen nukahtaa viereensä.

Ja Castiel ymmärtää pian, että hän ei voi jäädä Samin viereen. Sam ei rakasta häntä ja vaikka rakastaisikin, on Taivaassa vielä paljon tehtävää, monta taistelua jäljellä. Castiel ei voi antaa Raphaelin johtaa, jos hän toisi tullessaan maailmanlopun takaisin. Sam on taistelut rauhan puolesta, ja niin on Castielkin. Hän ei voi heittää näitä uhrauksia pois vain nauttiakseen itsekkäästi Samista.

Castiel pyyhkii muiston pelastumisesta Samin mielestä. On parempi, että hänen ystävänsä ei jää kaipaamaan häntä.

Castiel lennähtää pois. Hän palaa maahan eräänä iltana, katselee näkymättömänä, kun Sam seisoo katulampun alla. Valo sammuu ja Samkin kääntyy pois, lähtee veljensä talon luota ja kävelee Castielin ohi. Miksi Sam ei mennyt tervehtimään veljeään? Dean tarvitsee vapautusta menetyksen tuskista, todistuksen siitä, että hänen veljensä on elossa. Mutta Castiel ei tahdo pakottaa Samia kohtamaan veljeään, kurtistaa vain kulmiaan ja katsoo, kun Sam loittonee jalkakäytävää pitkin kauemmas.

Ja katoaa lopulta nurkan taakse.

Castiel ei voi kuin ajatella, että jokin on pielessä. Hän ei kuitenkaan seuraa metsästäjää, sillä hänellä ei ole aikaa. Hänellä ei voi valvoa, vahtia ja auttaa ystäviään tai leikkiä heidän suojelusenkeliään. Castiel on soturi ja Sam ja Dean vain ihmisiä, siviileitä kosmoksen taistelutantereella, joka on pysähtynyt hetkeksi levähtämään. Castiel ei voi jäädä odottamaan tuon rauhan rikkoutumista Samin luokse, vaan hänen täytyy kiiruhtaa taivaaseen. Castiel on kahlehdittu rooliinsa, eikä hän voi enää perääntyä tai muuttaa valintojaan.

Uusi sota on syttymässä.


End file.
